Naruto : The Different Sides of the Same Coin
by GGxZeus
Summary: Naruto AU of real life with the lives of Gaara and Naruto being the centre. Watch their lives unfold and friendships bloom like the desert flower. This is a challenge by a friend and i hope you enjoy it. NArutoxharem and Gaarax Haram. Hope you enjoy and leave a review. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my new story on Naruto's growth through schooling. I will be keeping some canon elements and adding some of my own. I hope you guys enjoy this little teaser

Hey! I'm GGxZeus' editor and plot helper ( I guess you can call it that) call me 'Owl' I hope you guys-and girls- enjoy the story !

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke would be less fool hardy

**Naruto: Life Goes On**

**Naruto Side**

Thunder Struck, and lightning flashed and in through the pattering of rain, the shallow sobs of a young baby echoed throughout the night. This young boy was Naruto and he was an orphan. He was born in his family's home with the family doctor and was meant to be a great things when he grew up. His father was the CEO of Leaf Corp. that he inherited from his past mentor just under a year ago after the old man was too old to handle the ongoing economic firefight with the rival companies. Minato was still very young yet he was feared by other companies for his ability to lead a company. This lead to a climax of events that would rock Naruto's world.

It was two days after the birth of Naruto and Minato had stayed home to help Kushinia as she recovered from the childbirth. Minato was in the living room, enjoying the news when a sound pierced the eerie veil of night. This sound came again but closer to the house this time. The sound was then repeated til it was almost a constant screech. Minato was recognized the sound to be gunshots and knew something was very wrong. Minato ran up the stairs to the frightened Kushinia cooing to Naruto to keep him from crying.

Minato felt a fright arc through him when he heard the front door shatter open. "Get to the closet and keep Naruto quiet!" Minato spoke in a frightful rushed tone and Kushinia quickly ran with the baby in her arms. Minato went to the cabinet inside the walk-in closet and unlocked it to reveal his double barrel shotgun, he kept for safety. The crash of what sounded like a tv hitting the floor caused Minato to yelp and then the stomping quieted and a hush fell over the house. Then the footsteps came stomping up the stairs and Minato was ready with the gun but then the lights were out and he was struck on the head.

Minato awoke in his kitchen, groggy and dizzy only to find himself surrounded by men covered in black with googles on their faces. Minato heard more cooing to see his wife out of the corner of his eye, strapped to a chair and a man bouncing the new born Naruto in his arms.

Minato strained at the ropes tying him to the chair with all of his strength. " Please let them go, I will give you anything you want ; riches, jewels, money. Just please let them go." The man with Naruto turned toward Minato and walked over to stand in front of the blonde haired man.

"Now I can see you could probably get a lot of money for me. What with your marble countertops and oak furniture and leather couches but you see I have a job to do. Sadly, that encompasses your family getting hurt to get the message across." Kushinia was starting to move out of the corner of Minato's eye and he was drawn to the love of his life. The men took notice and the man that carried Naruto that seemed to be the leader, nodded toward Kushinia. The men behind the leader walked over to her and proceeded to tape her arms and legs with duct tape and wraped her mouth in more tape.

"Now as I was saying, yes I can see you are very wealthy but I have been hired by some people that need you to get the lesson across that you cant keep doing what you are doing. Now from what I was made aware of Mr. Namikaze is the fact that you have taken the oil company that your past boss had and sold all the land from the oil rigs to native communities and started production of renewable automobiles with a rather ingenious method of harnessing the natural core magma for geothermal electricity. Now I wasn't briefed on all of this but I do my homework before I accept a job. And I realized the people who hired me were probably the other companies in the oil industry that didn't like you ruining their monopoly of the this menat I charged double for the job." Minato shrunk back at the obivious intelligence and knowledge the masked man pocessed especially for a mercenary.

The leader took note of the blonde's expression and again signalled with a nod to his men. He all grew large smiles as they dragged the squirming Kushinia away from the kitchen. Minato sat there starring at the men til he heard the banging and shouting that came from the other room beyond where Minato could see. He then heard chuckling from the men and a comments about the appearance and beauty of Minato's wife. Minato felt the ping in his head as he realized what they were doing and he looked back pleading at the man who was expressionless behind the ski mask and night vision goggles. Minato heard more banging and laughing til men returned back to the kitchen, most with their masks and goggles off. They were panting and flushed and silently grinning at Minato in his chair as some zipped their flys and others tied their belts. The final man returned with Kushinia being dragged by her hair, bloodly and limp. The final man laid her out in front of Minato, badly beaten and bloody with most of night clothing removed aside from scraps.

Minato tried to talk to her but there was no answer and then the leader handed Naruto off to the man closest behind him and crouched over Kushinia. He gently touched her face and slowly glanced over the basically naked body of the red head. "Pity, we had to such things to her but it was to get the message across."Minato starred at the leader with a icy glare. "Something to say?" The leader now looked at Minato while crouched over his beaten wife.

Minato felt his lungs collapsing and his heart pounding through his chest. Time seemed to slow down and his tongue seemed to freeze but he used the cold fire of anger in his gut to speak to the man. "I will kill all of you!" In a cold and dead tone that reminded the leader of a cloud creeping through a sunny sky. It created a single dark area surrounded by light that caused a instant cold spot. The leader sighed at Minato and shook his head at the blonde then beckoned at the man with Naruto.

The leader was handed Naruto and he arched his arms awkwardly so the blonde babe could see his father. The man then walked over the linen closet just up the hallway and returned with a towel. He wrapped up Naruto in the towel then let him lay on the table. The men left for a short moment to return with red jups with yellow nozzles. The men turned the jugs sideways and from the smell it was gasoline. The entire kitchen was splattered with gasoline, the men marched out when it was only leader and Minato with Kushinia at his feet. "Good bye Minato, hopefully no more upstarts need a lesson and I pray you don't survive for there are worst things than death." The man pulled a small lighter from his pocket lit the flame and tossed it onto the counter and it was ablaze and roaring. The man was gone and the fire was everywhere. Minato heard the screech of the fire alarm and the wail of his son's cry but he couldn't do anything to save his family. Minato felt a ember burn his thigh and then like a stalking predator, the fire creeped along the floor. Minato turned to the wails of his son in hopes to see his face but he couldn't see through the smoke. "Goodbye my son and I hope you may live while I may die." The fire whooshed and Minato and his wife were consumed in the flames.

The fire department was on the scene six minutes after the alarm but it was too late for the family man and his wife. They managed to save the son who was born just two days before hand and they were having him stay at a family friend's house. The investigator discovered the chance for foul play and then with the insurance company pumping near a million dollars into a investigation they discovered that there was a break in and a hostage situation. The sexual violence was also accounted for and so was the gasonline. The big turn around for the case was actually the googles, they found on the site which lead back through a series of military arms dealers. All that could be discovered of the men was a name for the leader : The Bloody Shadow. That was all the investigation could ring out of the dealers but it gave some solace to the god father of Naruto, Jirayia.

Jirayia took over care for Naruto cause he was a family friend of Minato's and basically his uncle for the later part of his life. So when he heard the tragic news, he took over caring for young NAruto. Jirayia was able to be a full-time parent for Naruto after the recent successes of his novel series, Make Out Paradise. This series raised a bunch of controversy for being so vivid and graphic but due to the warning on the spine of the book, it was published world wide. Jirayia was a millionaire novelist for a smut series and was providing for Naruto. After Naruto was three however, he started to travel around the world in search of a new inspiration for his books so Naruto was dragged along not allowing for him to plant any roots. When Naruto was 12, Jirayia finished writing and was back in the Land of Fire for his editor and publishor to look at the final installment of his series. And our story begins with Naruto attending the first day of school at the place he would be staying for a few years.

X

Naruto felt the sun shining on him from the open window in his room and the loud aching sound of his father yelling at him. " Naruto! Its your first day for school that you wanted to go to so get your ass up and lets go. I want to go see the sexy Mommss… I mean meet your teachers." NAruto shook his head and went down the stairs and sat at the marble island in the centre of the kitchen. Jirayia dropped NAruto's favorite cereal, Reese's Pops and slid the milk across the island as he sat just across clutching his coffee cup tightly in his fingers.

NAruto shook his head at the obivious worried look on his father's face. " Dad, im going to fine at school okay!" Jirayia smirked at his son's ability to read him like a book. " Smart little tyke" Jirayia inwardly thought for he would never admit the little runt had a brain in between his shoulders.

"Well lets get you dressed and head over to school. Ill drop you off today, cause lords know if people see you roll up in a Audi R8, you are bound to get noticed." Naruto realized what his dad was doing and instantly shook his hands no.

"Ohh No, this is not another chance for you to pick up girls. Im gonna take the school and you are gonna make me a school lunch. And I am no longer wearing that ridiculous jumpsuit you forced me to wear. I would rather not get bullied." Jirayia inwardly sighed at the new found bolster of confidence in his son.

X

The roar of engine ripped through the poorly lit morning and the wind pulled at Naruto's face. His father was giggling like a school girl as he drove along the empty side streets on his way to the new school. After a large amount of negotiation to which Naruto won most of, he was forced to allow his father to drive him. It wasn't that bad of a thing with the roar of the mustang almost soothing to the blonde. At the last turn around the bends, Jirayia sped forward and whipped around the corner causing Naruto's stomach to lurch in a very uncomfortable position.

The force pulled the seatbelt tight to Naruto's neck as he was whipped around then stopped sharply just before the parking lot. He slowly drove into the parking lot and pulled up into the designated area for drop-off zone. Naruto pulled his bag from the floor between his legs and hoped out of the car to get his bearings before class. Jirayia stood proudly out of the car to show his great height and physique considering his age, and he was very aware of how great his physique was. He puffed his chest like a rooster and strode around the car toward Naruto and crouched down so he was at eye level.

He breathed a whisper that Naruto barely heard, "The red head is totally checking me out, give me a hug and declare your love and you can get the new sticking game." Naruto grinned and hugged the husky white haired giant and whispered into his locks of hair so only he could hear.

"Ohh and a new system and an extra 100 bucks for clothings along with my favorite food. Enjoy the moment cause you wont enjoy the hit to your wallet, you pervy old fart of a dad!" Jirayia simply engaged the act with a big squeeze and a lovely goodbye. Naruto swirved out of his father's reach and gave him a wave before turning to the doors and heading into the new school where his life would change for the rest of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gaara of the Sand Time**

It was one of those days, the hollering echoed through the house and gave Gaara a chill down the spine. The bolstering laugh and the brassy tones generated an uproar through the neighbourhood. Gaara would often think people complained about the noise but the fear was in the air when you thought of Gaara's house. Gaara lived in a massive house full of cold and empty rooms, a lush backyard with a pool and a great den in the basement with different casino tables. Many drinks were consumed in that absement by Gaara's father and his father's friends. They would laugh and holler throughout the night keeping Gaara up til the wee hours of the morning then the alarm would go off and he would have to get up for school. But tonight was one of those special nights, when Gaara's father didn't want his friends around and would drink in solitude in the basement. He would be loud and scary to the point Gaara would be at tears but he had to whimper. If that man in the basement heard of Gaara, the rage would come and Gaara would be beaten. Gaara's father was a drunk and cheat but he was a constant man. He never changed as long as Gaara could remember unless you count the increasing grayness of his hair. People would speak to Gaara of how nice a man he was when his mother was around but Gaara never believed it. To think that loud and drunken man who wallows and crys in the private sections of his home and hollers and laughs in those brassy tones when he is with those god forsaken friends of his.

Gaara was huddled in his corner when he heard the heavy footsteps head up the stairs. The footsteps stomped along the hallway til they got to the door. Gaara could hear the labored breathing of his father in the dead quiet of his dark room. The hallway light was still on so the shadow of his father leered through the crack at the bottom of the door. Time sludged by til finally the footsteps continued onward and moved into the bedroom just up the hallway. The bed springs squashed and soon the slow rumble of snoring from Gaara's father could be heard through the house. The rumble washed over Gaara to the point it was felt in his bones. When Gaara felt he had waited long enough, he laid down in his bed and said a barely heard whisper of a prayer to his mother. Gaara reached into his pillow case and pulled out the small golden locket with his mother's picture. It was a small locket Gaara had taken and said someone must have stolen it. Gaara was in the hospital the next day with multiple stiches and broken arm after suffering the wrath of a drunken beating. Gaara's father was not happy at the loss of the necklace which lead to an increase in drinking that night. This locket was a sentimental item to both Gaara and his father because it was the locket, his mother and his wife wore every night. So when she passed away it was one of the few things that mattered more than any money. Gaara's father downsized from the penthouse in the city and moved to the isles of suburbia. He sold his stock in the company and continud to loathe the world. He hated Gaara above anybody else because Gaara' mother died giving birth to Gaara. This first caused sadness and depression with Gaara's father but soon, it turned to anger. Gaara had lived with this anger til that day he silently prayed with the locket while his father laid passed out on his bed. This day was different than any other night because his father wasn't drunk enough to pass out, he was just tired and wanted to sleep.

So in the darkness of his room, barely audible over his breathing he heard the whispered prayers of his son. His father slowly rose as quiet as a panther and stalked just outside the door. He pressed his head to floor to hear through the crack of the door. The mumbles to his dead wife fanned the burning flame in the crouching man and he sprang to the door and shoved it open. The door was off it's hinges and he was flying acorss the room into the wall. The splinters went everywhere and Gaara was screaming. His father lurched forward to see the locket of his dead wife clutched in his son's hand. The building rage flooded forward and Gaara's father was gone into the darkness. He reached forward and grabbd Gaara by the throat and hoisted him into the air. Gaara was only an eight year old boy who was frail but he still squirmed in the vice-like grip. Gaara's father just starred in a endless gaze at the reddening face of his son as the light passed from his eyes. Gaara in a last attempt to get off the grip, swung his leg up in arc and it connected with the jaw of his father. Gaara's father stumbled and dropped Gaara, and then Gaara was gone like a bat out of hell. He bounded down the stairs and he reached the kitchen in the matter of moments. He reached for the phone and dialed 9-1-1 but the line was died. Gaara looked to the tv and saw a blue image with the message saying "All Bell services are currently unavailable due to storms. Sorry for the inconvience". Gaara couldn't believe his bad luck til he heard the stomping of his father. Gaara grabbed a knife from the rack and hide in the lower cabinet out of sight. He heard the steps get into the kitchen and he heard a slow, deliberate call echo through the room.

"Gaara! Where are you?"

**GGxZeus Author Notes**

Well guys that's teaser number one to get you in the moment. I hope you guys enjoy the teaser of sorts and let me know what you think in a review. This is showing both sides of the coin

**Owls Editor Notes**

~ Thanks for reading this chapter of 'Life goes on' I really hoped you guys liked it! BAI: 3


	2. Writers Block

**Hiya :D I am sorry but I am having a problem. I happen to be suffering from a very severe form of writers block... Like BAD. So I have decided to divert from my original stories to focus on a new story line to maybe get my creative juices going. This does not mean im abandoning any stories i simply need a creative buff up. So here are the options for:**

**Naruto in a Real World High School setting**

**NaruSaku**

**NaruTema**

**NaruHina**

**NaruIno**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympian**

** i) Real World**

** ii)OC AU **

**Sasuke Naruto Slight Au NO YAOI Just friendship**

**Okay let me know what you guys think and please review and let me know :) **


End file.
